The invention relates to humidifiers for use in inhalation gas therapy, and more particularly to humidifiers in which aseptic conditions can be maintained for sterile reuses thereof.
Sterile liquid humidifiers are old in the art, gas entrance and exit being sealed until just before use. The seals are then broken, and no provision made for resealing for subsequent sterile uses.